modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Guanyin Temple
The Guanyin Temple (观音寺庙, Guānyīn Sìmiào) was located in Yunping City, in the Yunmeng area. History At one point in time, a brothel stood where the Guanyin Temple was built. After it was burned down by Xue Yang on the orders of Jin Guangyao, Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao purchased the land himself and built a temple to house his mother Meng Shi's body. He had the statue's face engraved to resemble her, so that she would receive people's worship and reincarnate into a better life. Novel, Chapter 110 At some point in time before the final confrontation with Jin Guangyao, Nie Huaisang removed Meng Shi's body from its coffin, replacing it with a poisonous trap and the decapitated head of his brother, Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 109 Final Confrontation with Jin Guangyao Wei Wuxian became aware of the existence of this temple when he possessed the body of a paperman to sneak into Jin Guangyao’s secret room. As the paperman, Wei Wuxian saw the title deed to the temple next to a book of demonic practices that he wrote himself. After he and Lan Wangji first saw the Guanyin Temple, Wei Wuxian could sense that something was sealed inside it. Novel, Chapter 93 After sneaking in at night with Wen Ning, Wei Wuxian saw that Lan Xichen had been captured by Jin Guangyao. Wei Wuxian told Wen Ning to fetch Lan Wangji, but then gets himself captured to protect Jin Ling, who had also been alerted to the temple by his dog Fairy. Novel, Chapter 98 Once Jin Ling was also captured, Jin Guangyao sent Su She to kill Fairy and threatened to cut off Wei Wuxian’s tongue and fingers if he made a move to summon spirits. Novel, Chapter 99 Jin Guangyao then inquired why Lan Wangji was moving separately from Wei Wuxian. At Wei Wuxian's resulting confusion, Lan Xichen became irate, because it seemed to him that Wei Wuxian has been harassing Lan Wangji, and then claimed not to know his feelings. Novel, Chapter 99 Wei Wuxian then admitted that he did not remember the events after the Bloodbath in the Nightless City. Lan Xichen informed him that it was Lan Wangji who took him away from the battlefield and hid him in a cave. Fearing that Wangji would be executed or disgraced, Lan Xichen sought out Lan Qiren and 33 elders who had always thought highly of his brother. Novel, Chapter 99 When Lan Wangji was found, he was transferring spiritual energy to Wei Wuxian and begging him to return with him to the Cloud Recesses. At the time Wei Wuxian was in a maddened, unconscious state, repeatedly telling him to "Get Lost." Lan Wangji then fought with his sect's 33 elders, and as a punishment faced 33 lashes with the discipline whip. This left him scarred for life, and while he was rumored to be cultivating in solitude for several years, in reality he was bedridden from his wounds. Novel, Chapter 99 Lan Wangji promptly appeared in the temple to find Wei Wuxian held hostage by Jin Guangyao, who injured his neck with the string of a guqin. Lan Wangji was forced to sheath Bichen and lock his own spiritual powers, but not before Wei Wuxian confessed his love to Lan Wangji via the cry "I really wanted to sleep with you!" Novel, Chapter 100 While Jin Guangyao ordered his henchmen to dig for his mother's coffin in the grounds of the temple, he requested that his hostages move inside for shelter, as it was beginning to rain.Novel, Chapter 100 Su She interrupts them with his return, revealing that he has not succeeded in catching Fairy, but that he has but having captured a fainted Nie Huaisang. Jin Guangyao demanded that he treat Huaisang kindly, and Su She agrees. Novel, Chapter 100 Jiang Cheng then arrived with Zidian in hand. Though he initially had the advantage due to surprise, Jin Guangyao preyed on Jiang Cheng's emotions by implying that he knew about the transfer of Wei Wuxian's golden core. Jiang Cheng was injured as a result of losing his composure and captured, whereupon he angrily and tearfully asked why Wei Wuxian never told him about the transfer of his Golden Core. He reminded Wei Wuxian of his promise to be his right hand man after he became Sect Leader, and demands to know why Wei Wuxian left him. Novel, Chapter 102Novel, Chapter 103 At this point in time, the monks informed Jin Guangyao that they had found the coffin. Unfortunately, he and Su She were injured by the poisonous trap set in the coffin, and many monks and Jin disciples died. Novel, Chapter 104 Lan Wangji noticed the backlash scars from the Hundred Holes curse on Su She's body. Su She admitted to having cursed Jin Zixun, but not out of any desire to frame Wei Wuxian. He merely despised Jin Zixun's arrogance and bullying ways. Jin Guangyao interrupted to say that they had to seal Lan Xichen's spiritual powers again. Novel, Chapter 104 Wei Wuxian seized control of the chaos to release the seal on the Guanyin statue, freeing the beings sealed in the temple grounds. Having recovered his spiritual powers, Lan Xichen subsequently captured the injured Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 104 The temple was briefly overwhelmed by the chaos of lustful ghouls who seemed angry with Jin Guangyao. To discover the reason why, Wei Wuxian used Empathy with a female ghoul named Anxin. Through Anxin, Wei Wuxian learned that the temple sits on the same land as a brothel that burned down, killing its inhabitants. The brothel was the very one Jin Guangyao grew up in, where Meng Shi and Sisi were also forced to work. The young Meng Yao was frequently bullied by the prostitutes and customers, including Anxin, and once witnessed his mother's violent humiliation by a customer. Sisi was the only prostitute willing to defend them. Novel, Chapter 105 Jin Guangyao answered many of Lan Xichen's questions, claiming that a week ago, he received a letter than he could turn himself in and kill himself, or his evil deeds would be exposed. Hence he planned the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds to create enough chaos that he could flee to Dongyin with his mother's body. Novel, Chapter 106 He confessed that though he married his sister knowingly, he only did so because he consummated his relationship with Qin Su before the wedding, leading to her pregnancy. He indeed sent Jin Zixuan to Qionqi Path, but had only intended to stir chaos, not to have Wei Wuxian lose control and kill Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun with Wen Ning. Lastly, Jin Guangyao admitted to killing his father by hiring old prostitutes to rape him to death, referring to it as "a fitting death for an old stallion." Novel, Chapter 106 He then took Jin Ling hostage with another string from a guqin. Though he had been searched for weapons, Jin Guangyao hid this guqin string inside his own abdomen to evade detection. However, they are interrupted by the Fierce Corpse of Nie Mingjue battling against Wen Ning. Jin Guangyao's hands begin to shake from his fear of Nie Mingjue, further endangering Jin Ling. Lan Wangji saves him by cutting off Jin Guangyao's right hand. Novel, Chapter 106 Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen played a duet to subdue Nie Mingjue, but he attacked Jin Ling after mistaking him for Jin Guangyao. As Jiang Cheng threw Jin Ling behind him and prepared to die, they were saved at the last moment by Wen Ning, who took the punch through his (already dead) chest instead. At this, Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling lose their ability to hate Wen Ning for the death of Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 107 Wei Wuxian whistles a cheerful melody to persuade Nie Mingjue to enter into the coffin in the yard, but as he was about to seal the coffin, they were interrupted by Nie Huaisang's scream. On the surface, it looked like Nie Huaisang was stabbed by Su She; in actuality, he injured himself. Su She tried to defend Jin Guangyao against Nie Mingjue but was killed by him instead, bleeding out before he can even muster a few last words. Wei Wuxian whistles again, but Jiang Cheng tosses him Chenqing. With the power of his ghoul flute, he and Lan Wangji play a duet to seal Nie Mingjue in the coffin. Novel, Chapter 108 Lan Xichen then treated Jin Guangyao's many injuries and Nie Huaisang's leg. Though he originally intended to use the pain to teach Jin Guangyao a lesson, he could not endure his suffering and requested that Nie Huaisang hand him the pain medication. As Lan Xichen turns to Nie Huaisang, Huaisang uses the opportunity to scream that for Lan Xichen to look out behind him. Without hesitation, Lan Xichen mortally wounded Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 108 In shock and horror, Jin Guangyao maintained that he had made no move against Lan XiChen, and lamented that even he was tricked by Nie Huaisang’s useless fool act. He confessed that while he killed his father, his wife, his brothers, his mentor and his friends, he had never thought to harm Lan Xichen. Novel, Chapter 108 Mortally wounded, Jin Guangyao dragged himself and Lan Xichen to the coffin containing Nie Mingjue and dripped his blood onto the seal to erase its effects. Nie Mingjue broke out the coffin, and though Wei Wuxian feared Jin Guangyao intended to die alongside Lan Xichen, Jin Guangyao pushed Lan Xichen out of the way at the last second. Nie Mingjue then broke Jin Guangyao's neck. Novel, Chapter 108 Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian resealed the coffin, shutting both Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao inside. Wei Wuxian speculates that Nie Huaisang was behind the letter, the demonic arm appearing in Mo Village, leading the disciples to Yi City with mutilated cats, and Bicao and Sisi's appearance at Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 109 Aftermath Many cultivators arrived, led to the Guanyin Temple by Fairy, who imitated the Lan Sect's forehead ribbon with a strip of cloth. Other cultivators mistaken the Guanyin statue to be a symbol of Jin Guangyao’s desire to be worshiped as a deity. Novel, Chapter 110 In the resulting chaos, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji sneak away on the pretense of looking for Lil' Apple. However, upon seeing Chenqing, Lan Sizhui remembered his true identity as Wen Yuan. He promptly chased after Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to confirm his suspicions, and Wei Wuxian teased him that he once called Lan Wangji his father when he was young. Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning part ways with Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to go back to Qishan to bury the ashes of their relatives. Wen Ning says that he would bring Lan Sizhui back to the Cloud Recesses after the task was done. Novel, Chapter 111 Trivia * The chapters that the events in the Guanyin Temple occur are named Hensheng, the name of Jin Guangyao’s sword. As Hensheng means "hate" or "regret to be born", this is probably a reference to Jin Guangyao’s position as a prostitute’s son. * It is implied that Jin Guangyao secretly learned the Lan family’s Chord Assassination technique to use guqin strings against Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling. * Wen Ning did not find Lan Wangji at the inn he was staying at with Wei Wuxian; Lan Wangji was already in the streets looking for Wei Wuxian when he was led to the Guanyin Temple by Fairy. * Su She said that he was loyal to Jin Guangyao because he remembered his name and treated him with respect. Su She voices his resentment towards Lan Wangji when they face each other in the temple, believing that Lan Wangji only gained his fame because of his prestigious background. * Lan Qiren intended to drag Lan Wangji back to the Cloud Recesses to give him a lecture, but Lan Wangji had already disappeared with Wei Wuxian. References Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Yunmeng